spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodney Saulsberry
Rodney Jerome Saulsberry is an American voice actor and author known for his voice work on commercials, his three books (You Can Bank on Your Voice, Step Up to the Mic and Rodney Saulsberry's Tongue Twisters and Vocal Warm-Ups) and the voice of Joe "Robbie" Robertson on Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Biography Early life Rodney Saulsberry was born on July 11, 1956 in Detroit, Michigan. Education He later graduated from the University of Michigan. Career Acting At the beginning of his acting career, Rodney Saulsberry was sent to the Paramount lot to audition for Happy Days. After the audition was over Saulsberry was told that he was too tall to play opposite Fonzie played by Henry Winkler. After the audition Saulsberry walked into different casting offices to drop off his résumé. Saulsberry then wondered into the set of the television series, Taxi. Tony Danza saw Saulsberry and walked over to him and began to air box with him. Tony Danza then turned to the director, James Burrows, and told him “That’s the guy.” Rodney Saulsberry was then sent James Brooks’ office, the producer of Taxi. After meeting with Brooks, Saulsberry got the role of Carl the boxer on Taxi and that was his first acting role. Other notable works include CHiPs, M*A*S*H*, Fantasy Island, Hill Street Blues, Trapper John, M.D., The A-Team, Freedy's Nightmares, Look Who's Talking Now, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, Wash!!! Real Monsters, Rugrats, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, The Animatrix, Static Shock, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Monk, SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs, The Bold and the Beautiful, Grand Theft Auto V, and Creeporia. Rodney Saulsberry was a background singer for Circle of Life and Hakuna Matata on Disney's The Lion King. Writing Rodney Saulsberry wrote three books about voice acting. They are You Can Bank on Your Voice, Step Up to the Mic and Rodney Saulsberry's Tongue and Vocal Warm-Ups. Singing Rodney Saulsberry is also a singer that has produced an R&B album with the songs I Wonder and Look Whatcha Done Now. Both songs were Billboard-charting singles. Voice over coach Rodney Saulsberry also started The Consultant's Club where he is a voice over coach. If you are a member of this club, Rodney Saulsberry will consult with the club's members on a regular basis. Rodney Saulsberry helps his members with demos, auditioning, marketing, home studio, and gives the members motivation. Personal life In 1980, Rodney Saulsberry married a woman named Helen Montgomery. Together they have one child. Roles 658678658.png| Joseph Robertson 7658568675678.PNG| Joseph Robertson (Spider-Carnage universe) 6786785866.PNG| Joseph Robertson (Silver Armor Spider-Man universe) 779089708790.PNG| Chameleon (Disguised as Joseph Robertson) Credits Actor Joe Robertson *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *Day of the Chameleon *Enter the Punisher *The Immortal Vampire *The Final Nightmare *Doctor Strange *Make a Wish *Framed *Tombstone *Venom Returns Joe Robertson (Spider-Carnage universe) Joe Robertson (Silver Armor Spider-Man universe) Chameleon (Disguised as Joe Robertson) *Day of the Chameleon Category:Cast Category:A-Z